


Heat of the Moment

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Food Sex, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Strawberries, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is dying from the heat. Aomine and a bucket of ice cold strawberries are a great distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it took me over a month to finish this. Sorry I was a bad fan and missed AoKaga day. It would be nice if my writer's block actually had a rhyme or reason to it. Dedicated to [Elin ](http://elinhell.tumblr.com/)and [Letti ](http://aokagamonster.tumblr.com/)who each gave me ideas for it.

Kagami had long since grown used to Aomine’s clinginess.

For such a big guy with an even bigger attitude, Aomine was actually a big old cuddle monster. A leg thrown over his. An arm tossed over his shoulder. That dark head nuzzling his stomach. Big hands pulling him onto a hard lap as they watched TV. A pinkie finding and hooking his under the table when they were at Maji with Kuroko and Kise—and somehow that last action embarrassed Kagami the most.

These were all the endearing little ways Aomine showed his affection and though Kagami still blushed sometimes at the innocent and not so innocent touches, it made him happier than anyone had the right to be that Aomine was only like this with him.

Well, happy most of the time anyway.

Right at that moment, Kagami was attempting to read his newest edition of  _Basketball Monthly_  while finishing up the strawberries he’d bought the night before, all the while doing his best to ignore the six-foot four inches of sweltering male lying on his legs.

It was hot as hell and the strawberries, in their tub of ice, were a tasty, cold treat in the blistering heat. He’d grabbed them after he’d bathed and slipped into a pair of black boxer briefs— _what a leering Aomine had termed his “booty shorts”_ — but nothing else because even the idea of putting clothes on was enough to make him break out in a sweat. Kagami had taken the strawberries and his barely-clothed self to the sofa and plopped down. And there he’d been, feeling somewhat comfortable in his short shorts, chowing down on his strawberries, one leg tucked beneath him and the other extended along the sofa cushions as he read the magazine. It had been nice, relaxing.

Until, that is, Aomine had strolled into the living room, fresh from his own shower, chest bare and a pair of gray sweat pants riding low on his waist. He’d taken one look at Kagami, nearly nude and stretched out on the couch, and he’d pounced, leaping over the back of the sofa to land gracefully next to the redhead. Long arms had wound around his hips and that big body, still steamy from the shower, had burrowed into him.

“Mmm,” Aomine had stuck his face into the side of Kagami’s neck, “you smell good.”

It felt nice, but Aomine’s body had been like a fucking furnace and Kagami had actually felt a bead of sweat roll of his back.

“Get off me, dumbass, it’s freaking hot!” He’d driven an elbow into Aomine’s side and used his leg to kick the other man away. He didn’t measure his own strength, though, and Aomine went flying off the couch.

The startled sound he made—kind of like a cross between a cat that’s tail had been stepped on and a dying car horn—was so funny Kagami temporarily forgot the heat and exploded into raucous laughter, doubling over from the intensity of it.

“I’m  _hahaha_  sorry but you  _hehehe_   _snort_  deserved it.”

Aomine had blinked up at him, his mouth rounded in an O of surprise. That expression only made Kagami laugh harder, which apparently had pissed Aomine off because he jumped back on the couch, tackling Kagami against the cushions.

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

The laughter cut off and Kagami glared back.“Try it!”

They tussled for the next few minutes, but neither got the upper hand and it finally ended in a stalemate.

“Dammit, now I’m even hotter than before.” Kagami grimaced at Aomine, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “It’s all your fault.

“All I wanted to do was sit next to you on the couch, you’re the one who got all huffy.”

“Because it’s hot, dickhead, and I don’t need you over here smothering me and breathing up all of my air.”

 “You’re cold, Kagami,” Aomine had pouted, moving away but only to curl up on the sofa and place his head on Kagami’s leg.

“I’m  _trying_  to get cool, idiot! That’s why I don’t want you lying all over me.”

“Well tough. I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks so you’re just going to have to deal.”

With that, he’d wrapped his arm around Kagami’s leg and sighed contently. Kagami had almost kicked him again but decided in the end that arguing and fighting would make him even more miserably hot than he already was. Grumbling under his breath, he’d popped a strawberry into his mouth instead and went back to his magazine.

That had been almost fifteen minutes ago. Now, Aomine lazily flipped through channels while drawing little circles on Kagami’s thigh with his fingers. The movements were distracting and, along with the heat, were making it hard for Kagami to concentrate.

He wondered if he should just give up after he tried to read the same paragraph for the fifth time.  

“Hey, Kagami.”

Aomine’s voice intruded as he was debating whether to put the magazine aside or not.

“What?”

“I never really noticed before but you shave your legs?”

 _That_  got his attention. He glanced down to see Aomine leaning up to eye his leg curiously. Heat seeped into his cheeks.

“Uh yeah,” he scratched his face and looked away. “When I injured my legs and had to tape them up, it hurt like a bitch the first time I removed the tape. I figured things would be easier without the hair so I shaved. It’s not like I’m embarrassed about it or anything,” okay he was sort of embarrassed about it, “because a lot of professional athletes shave, too.”

His tone was defensive, daring Aomine to make fun of him.

“No, I think it’s cut—,” Aomine coughed, “I mean cool.”

Kagami’s head whipped back around. “You just started to say cute, didn’t you, bastard?” He narrowed his eyes at Aomine, forgetting for the moment all the times he’d thought the same thing about the other man.

Aomine blinked innocently at him, or at least tried too. His dark eyes were dancing too much to be innocent and his lips twitched, ruining the whole effect.

“I think you’re hearing things.” He deflected Kagami’s accusation. His head came back down and he rubbed his face over Kagami’s leg like a kitten; a giant, aggravating kitten. “ _Oooh_ , it’s so smooth.”

“I’m going to hit you.”

“I bet it’s smooth as your round, little as—

Kagami hit him. Or at least tried to, hurling the strawberry he had just taken out of the bucket. Aomine’s almost super human reflexes allowed him to easily pluck it out of the air.

Before Kagami knew what he planned, Aomine took the strawberry and ran it up the leg he’d been touching. The fruit was still cool from the bucket and felt like an ice cube on Kagami’s overheated skin. He shivered. Then Aomine licked him, trailing his tongue over the line he’d made with the strawberry.

“Mmm, you were right;  _all_  kinds of things are easier without the hair.”

Kagami shuddered again, not from the chill of the strawberry but from the heat in Aomine’s eyes and voice.

“It’s too hot for this, Aomine,” he replied faintly, no real strength behind the complaint. Just moments before he’d been deadest against getting any hotter but now, with Aomine giving him that look, he was rethinking his position on the matter.

“Then I guess I just need to make you feel so good that you don’t care anymore about how hot it is.”

Something wicked got a hold of Kagami then, or maybe the heat was addling his brain. He tossed his magazine away and settled back against the cushions.

“You can try,” he jeered, one red eyebrow lifting in challenge.

Aomine’s eyes narrowed and he held out his hand. “Give me the strawberries.”

Okay, this was a little kinkier than anything they’d ever done, but … Kagami met Aomine’s eyes and, in addition to the sizzling glitter of lust, there was a warm gleam of reassurance.

He handed the bucket over.

After some rearranging, he ended up on his back with Aomine kneeling between his legs. He watched the other man reach into the tub and pull out another strawberry. With both hands clasping a red berry, Aomine touched him.

First came his feet. Aomine swirled the tips of the berries over each toe, sliding the fruit up and down, drawing a hiss from Kagami because it  _really_  was cold. When Aomine pressed the fruit between the tender creases, Kagami jerked and a breathless laugh was pulled from his lips.

“That tickles, idiot.”

The laugh faded almost immediately. Holding his gaze, Aomine leaned over and took one of Kagami’s toes between his lips, sucking it deep. His mouth was a sauna compared to the icy fruit and Kagami had to swallow down a sudden moan.

“D-don’t do that, it’s gross.”

“There’s not a single part of your body that’s gross.” Aomine lifted his head long enough to say, and the brilliant blue of his eyes echoed that sentiment as they raked over Kagami.

Aomine exhaled and his breath puffed over the wet flesh he’d left behind. Kagami  _did_  moan then. Chuckling softly, Aomine put his mouth back on Kagami’s foot, suckling and licking, nibbling the ends. It still kind of tickled, but also felt really good. He had never thought of his feet as an erogenous zone, but each long pull of Aomine’s mouth, each burning lap of his tongue, each sharp nip of his teeth created a resonating burst of pleasure deep in his core. The erotic act was repeated on his other foot and by the time Aomine finished, Kagami lay flushed, panting and so hard it felt like his “booty shorts” had a stranglehold on his cock.

After his feet came his legs. Aomine traced the strawberries up the long limbs, over the front and back. Like before, his tongue followed. The contrast between the cold juice of the strawberries and the warmth of Aomine’s mouth added to his pleasure. The moment that raspy tongue found the back of his knees, he bucked and cried out, eyelashes fluttering. Aomine’s husky laugh travelled over his skin.

“Yeah, you’re sensitive here.”

“If,” Kagami licked his lips, breathing hard, “if you know that then don’t do it, dumbass.”

“Then there’s another place you’d rather me pay attention to?” Aomine shifted and the words were spoken into Kagami’s upper thigh, achingly close the spot where all his blood was currently pooling.

His eyes opened and he looked down. Aomine’s cheeks were tinged with pink, even under the warm tones of his skin, his dark blue gaze was almost black with desire and his mouth was red from the berry juice. At that moment, staring at Aomine, Kagami thought he’d probably never get cool again.

And he was perfectly okay with that. More than okay in fact.

Spreading his fingers over his chest, he skimmed across sleek muscles until he came to his nipples.

“Here.”

Kagami rolled the taut points with his thumbs, unable to hold back a small sound of enjoyment as he touched the sensitive peaks. He played with them, watching Aomine’s expression go tight with lust. Harsh, smoldering, just a little desperate and goddamn  _fucking_  beautiful, that face was unfair and arousing and Kagami felt that place deep down inside, that place that only Aomine had access to, clench with need.   

Biting his lip to keep from begging, he skirted his fingers along his ribcage and abdomen, going lower until he framed his swollen dick with his hands, pulling the shorts so tight every ridge and bump was visible below the straining material.

“And here.”

His voice was a husky rasp and Aomine’s growling response was just as rough.

“Fuck,  _Kagami_.”

“Yeah,” Kagami half-chuckled, half moaned, undulating his lower body, pushing his groin at Aomine’s head, “that’s the idea, right?”

 Aomine’s tongue swiped across the strip of flesh just under his shorts. “Hella.” The word vibrated straight to his cock, but Aomine didn’t touch him there. Not yet.

Rising up, Aomine put the strawberries against Kagami’s stomach. Though they’d warmed up, Kagami’s skin felt inflamed from Aomine’s gaze and touch and his abdomen fluttered from berries’ prickly dimples when Aomine dragged them upward.

He was expecting it, but Kagami still jumped and let out a sharp cry that was a mix of relief and need when Aomine rubbed the strawberries back and forth over his nipples. They tingled, swelled under the caress. At the beginning, he hadn’t felt much in that area, but now the slightest touch sent thunderbolts of pure pleasure zapping throughout his entire body, all thanks to Aomine. The idiot had some kind of obsession with the small discs, licking and biting and massaging, practically worshipping the damn things every chance he got. Probably a side effect of his boob fixation. Not that Kagami minded so much anymore, not when he enjoyed it as much if not more than the other man.

A devilish smirk curved the edges of Aomine’s mouth and his eyes gleamed. He poked the tips a few times.

“Ooo, bouncy,” he hummed.

Kagami groaned and popped Aomine on the arm. “Shut up, dumbass.”

“Mmm, yeah there’s something better I should be doing with my mouth anyway.”

That something better was taking Kagami’s left nipple into silken, liquid heat.

“Sweet,” Aomine whispered, tonguing the throbbing crest with lazy, sultry flicks, “and the strawberry just makes it sweeter.”

Heat, sharp and blinding, sailed rapidly south, making his cock jerk against the cloth confining it. Kagami thrust his chest up into Aomine’s mouth, grinding his erection into the leg now pressed between his.

Aomine tugged on the nipple with his teeth, hard enough that the line between pleasure and pain blurred a little. Kagami let out a low moan. At the sound, Aomine released it and went to work on the other, sucking fiercely, almost brutally. It wasn’t enough. Kagami’s fingers made their way to Aomine’s hair, fisting the soft strands, pressing the other man’s head down, urging him on.

“You like this.” The statement feathered over Kagami’s wet flesh and he shivered.

“I like it.” His answer came out with quick, tortured breaths.

To Kagami's surprise, Aomine sat up and brought one of the berries to his mouth. Eyes on Kagami’s, he bit into it. Juice coated his lips. He pressed them to Kagami’s mouth, pushing the tart fruit between Kagami’s teeth with his tongue.

Pulling back with a quick nip to Kagami’s bottom lip, Aomine ate the rest of the strawberry and fed the remaining one to Kagami.

While Kagami chewed, Aomine stood, stripped off his pants and then did the same to Kagami’s shorts. "Damn, I fucking love these things," he murmured hotly, dragging them off with agonizing slowness. "They make your ass look fantastic, not that you really need help in that area."

"Idiot."

Plucking a fresh, cold strawberry from the bucket, Aomine eased back down on the sofa, reclining against the arm opposite of where Kagami lay.

“Come here,” he crooked his finger.

There was no hesitation. Kagami went to him, moving to align his body over Aomine’s.

“No, higher,” Aomine played the strawberry along the underside of his own lip. “I want you to kneel over my face and spread your legs.”

Kagami’s whole body burned. He had an idea what Aomine planned on doing with that berry. It turned him on more than he would have thought possible.

Sucking much needed air into his lungs, he shuffled up until one knee was up on the back of the couch and the other dug into the cushions next to Aomine’s shoulder. He was open and exposed and shit it was embarrassing, embarrassing and yet also arousing as hell. Pre-cum started seeping from his dick.

“Damn, Kagami,” Aomine swore, sounding a bit reverent, “you are so fucking hot.”

“Just get on with it,” Kagami grunted, knowing his face was probably red as the strawberry in Aomine’s hand.

Aomine laughed softly, but even he sounded strained. Desire edged each syllable.

“Fine, then take your cock and hold it out to me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Gripping his sex, he moved it into the position Aomine wanted, unable to resist stroking it a few times in the process. The scratchy dents and protrusions were even more pronounced as the strawberry scraped over the wide crown of his dick. Aomine must have squeezed the berry because Kagami felt cool, sticky juice dribble over his shaft. Almost immediately, Aomine’s mouth enveloped him, nimble tongue tracking the sweet nectar.

A guttural whine formed at the back of Kagami’s throat and his hips moved on their own, thrusting his cock shallowly between Aomine’s lips. The other man gave a smoky laugh and the vibration made Kagami’s head fall back as he struggled to keep from cumming right then.

While his mouth worked Kagami’s dick, Aomine’s fingers were busy, too. One big hand slithered behind him, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks. The strawberry touched him there, coasting softly along the crack. He moaned, pushing his ass out to give Aomine better access. His lover approved, laving at the slit of his cock and sucking harder.

Knees starting to tremble, Kagami had to grasp the back of the couch to steady himself or risk collapsing. More juice was squeezed from the berry, dripping down to the small puckered entrance already twitching in anticipation. The strawberry followed the chilly liquid, grazing his hole once, twice, three times before outlining it with firm, teasing circles.

Just as Aomine swallowed him down to the root, engulfing his entire sex in wet, steamy satin, the tip of the fruit breached him, pushing into the tight ring.

“ _Aomine_.” Kagami gasped the other’s name, not knowing if he wanted Aomine to stop or keep going.

“Shh,” Aomine released his dick and sipped at his balls, “don’t think about it, just feel.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Kagami relaxed and let Aomine continue.

The strawberry slid further in. Aomine twisted his wrist and pumped. It wasn’t near deep enough to reach his sweet spot, but the sort of perverted nature of what they were doing, coupled with the berry’s little nubs and hollows, was giving him a different kind of pleasure.

The pleasure detonated when Aomine scooted down, removed the strawberry and replaced it with his face, burying his mouth into Kagami’s cleft and darting out his tongue to lap around the now sticky hole.

“Oh,  _fuuuuck!”_

The curse wrenched out of him. It felt fucking fantastic but he was still not entirely comfortable with this particular act. Aomine, of course, understood and he dropped the strawberry to gently massage Kagami’s butt, soothing him with warm, comforting touches.

Letting the tension fade, he dropped his chin to his chest and gave himself up to Aomine’s ministrations. He could actually feel the man’s darkly beautiful smile a second before Aomine forced his cheeks wide, plunging in to bathe his rim with soft, eager licks.

One of Aomine’s hands left his ass to stroke his cock. Pulses of erotic fire bounced between his groin and ass, and the sounds being forced out his mouth let Aomine know just how much he was getting off on the whole thing.

Aomine continued to torment him, licking with alternating fast and slow laps while playing with his thick, hard sex. His initial resistance melted completely, erased by the pleasure Aomine was giving him. Awash with sensation, Kagami was keenly aware of Aomine’s hardness and warmth and the desire strumming through that large body, a desire that resonated through every inch of Kagami’s own flesh. The tongue on his entrance drove inside, penetrating him, and he writhed, shoving his ass into Aomine’s face, wanting more.

More came not from Aomine’s tongue but from his fingers, which pressed into Kagami’s now drenched and quivering opening. Not removing his other hand, Aomine jogged Kagami’s shaft in a fierce rhythm and finger-banged his ass with those hard, calloused fingers, embedding them deep.

“Feel good?” Aomine hissed, tunneling faster into him.

“You know it does, stupid,” Kagami replied hoarsely, shuddering in response to a particularly deep lunge that bumped into his prostate. He jammed his hips down, trying to put more pressure on the tiny knot of nerves.

“Hell, yeah, Kagami,” Aomine groaned harshly, “fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“I’d rather fuck myself with your cock,” Kagami panted, but didn’t stop rotating his ass on Aomine’s hand.

“Alright, alright, yeah, me, too.”

Grunting, Aomine jerked his fingers out and grabbed Kagami’s waist. Manhandling him downward, not that Kagami objected in this instance, Aomine positioned Kagami over his erection.

“If you want me to fuck you, then put me inside you and ride.”

Kagami stared down at him, breathing fast and low. A sheen of perspiration gleamed on Aomine’s skin and his jaw was clenched tight. The cock stabbing up at the ceiling was jerking, the head a dark purple. He palmed it, sliding his hand up and down a couple of times until Aomine spit out a curse and told him to “fucking get on with it.”

He got on with it. Sweat was slicking his own flesh, but he no longer cared about the heat. Aomine and those damn strawberries had seen to that. Adjusting the angle of his ass, he held onto Aomine’s erection and dropped down. The flared tip pushed through his tight entrance and he squeezed his eyes shut at that initial pinch.

It didn’t last and he sank all the way. Aomine’s wiry curls tickled his inner thighs and hard balls pressed against his butt. Kagami didn’t move right away, adjusting to Aomine’s length and width, savoring the sweet burn.

Aomine didn’t let him get away with that for long, however. “Move, dammit!”

Fumbling out, Kagami grabbed his own ankles, arching his spine in a wanton display. Aomine swore again, lurching upward. It was his turn to smile, a wicked and lusty smile that made Aomine swell even more inside him.

Moaning, he started to move. Kagami didn’t bother with slow and easy. He was too far gone for that. Rocking his hips, he rode Aomine’s dick with a wild abandon that only the man thrusting up into him could bring out.

Hot. The room, his body, Aomine’s flesh sliding in and out of his. It was all  _so fucking hot_.  Aomine touched his cock again and he moved even faster, desperate to let the volcano swirling around his spine erupt. Each time he lifted up and slammed back down, he got closer to the explosion.

Then Aomine reached up to yank his head down, smashing their mouths together in a crushing, searing kiss. Kagami tasted the strawberries and his own musk on Aomine’s lips. Just like that, orgasm crashed into him, battering him from the inside out. He shouted, climax pulsing out of him in hot, frantic waves.

Snarling, Aomine’s fingers scrabbled for his hips, smearing Kagami’s own cum over his skin. Grinding up with several punishing thrusts, Aomine drove toward completion. Those deep plunges didn’t cease until he had emptied himself completely inside Kagami.

They were both gasping once it was finished.

Kagami gradually became aware of the sticky, sweaty state of his body and he frowned.

“Shit, and I just showered.” His voice was rough and blown, throat dry from the heat and their exertions.

Aomine’s lips quirked into a smug, satisfied smile. “You can always take another one. I’ll even help.”

“Hell no, you’ll just get horny again.”

“But I need a shower, too. It’s faster and more economical if we go together.” he tried to sound oh so innocent, but really Aomine hadn’t been innocent since around the age of five, if the stories Momoi had secretly told Kagami held even a smidgeon of truth.

“Economical my ass,” Kagami flicked Aomin on the forehead, “you probably can’t even spell that word.”

“Can you?” Aomine taunted back, pinching his butt in retaliation.

“Uh,” actually no he wasn’t sure if he could dammit, “that’s beside the point! I’m going to take a shower and don’t you dare follow me!”

Getting up on rubbery legs that barely kept him upright, he waddled to the bathroom, feeling the strawberry juice and both of their cum trickling down his body. Gross. He got into the stall and turned the water on, not really expecting Aomine to stay away. He was right. The curtain jerked back and Aomine slipped in behind him, avoiding the sharp elbow Kagami threw his way.

“Hey, I’ll be good, I promise.”

And he was, for about five minutes. Kagami didn’t protest for too long, eventually giving himself up to Aomine’s greedy fingers and mouth. He’d get his revenge, he promised himself as Aomine pressed him against the tiled wall. There was still that entire tub of strawberries out there after all and he had his own ideas on just how to use them.

 


End file.
